parablefandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Paradoxical Parable II/4
Rock The Jake The setting is a park with the sun shining down beautifully. Jake, somewhat recently appointed the position of Lieutenant, was sitting on a park bench, letting the sun warm his body and the wind caress his bosom. With his eyes closed, he thought of the girl living in another land that he awaited to see again one day. It'd been a while since the great and terrible attack on the forums. But thankfully, all was peaceful now and one could close one's eyes without fear of candy landing in between their eyes or some fat hermaphroditic furry falling on people. Jake perked up his nose a bit and sniffed. "It's gonna rain today..." *Will peace be able to reign in this rebuilt land? Is something scheming in the shadows? Only you decide in The PARADOXICAL PARABLE II* Kudo For many a day, he traveled the world from random destinations, not knowing where he would end up. He decided to return to a place that he once knew as home, a place known as OHZ. Finding his way back, he found not the home that he recognized, but a desolate wasteland barren of life. "What happened to this once wonderful and popular paradise that I once knew and was a leader of?" After to returning to his place of origin and gathering his things, he decided to move on to a new location. As he approached the border, he heard a noise, a noise oddly familiar that he swore he heard before. Turning around, he saw a giant canister-like object that was labeled "Combustion Explosion Logic Erection Sulfuric Timebomb", also shortened to C.E.L.E.S.T. It even had a picture of his face with a retarded grin and a thumbs-up. As it hit the site, it was encased in a large dome which was crushed into a quantum singularity, thus wiping the site from existence. Albeit, with a heavy heart, he turned to face his new destination. Now we take a look at this man. He was a tall and portly man, who wore a regular shirt with nothing of interest on it, yet ragged from his travels, and somewhat smelling of sulfur as of recent. He also happened to have a retractable cannon grafted onto his right arm, because back in his youth, he thought that was the cool thing to do. Labeled on it were the words "OHZ Bancannon", thus translating into 'useless'. He also had a provisional backpack strapped to his shoulders that housed the fuel of his existence: pocky, Rockstar, and Gentlemen Jack. As he faced his new destination, he could make out a streetsign that read "Welcome to Sonic Paradox". Isshiki Kotonashi My character is gender neutral, but since I'm too lazy to remember to put "it" I will use male pronouns) Seeing that he was not the cause of a ruined RP, he wandered off in the middle of his riveting conversation with Rob. Tripping repeatedly over himself, he managed to stumble into a recently made topic. "The end has begun. Enjoy it.", I.K. read out loud, in an ominous tone. "What? The end began a long time before this." Suddenly, I.K. split in two! Isshiki, who was a white rabbit furry, adorned with a cute slasher smile, and Kotonashi, a black cat furry with a melancholy but hopeful expression plastered on his face. Each had half the mask, and half the scissors (which looked more like swords when apart). "Don't you agree, Kotonashi?" Isshiki said, scratching her ears. "What. No." Kotonashi said bluntly, his arms crossed. He continued, "It's unimportant anyway. Let's worry about the here and now." Isshiki replied, "But the future is so much more exciting! What with the flying cars and the planet being an uninhabitable fireball! And the screaming! I love the screaming!" Kotonashi winced. "Not in my ear, dammit." He suddenly clamped onto Isshiki's arm, and there was a poof of smoke. When it cleared there was Isshiki Kotonashi, the black and white color patterns shifting about like Rorschach's mask. "Whee, let's go exploring and stuff! Maybe we'll find more people!" I.K. shouted, as he wandered off. As IK left the topic, an unsightly abomination looked out from it... (EDIT: IT'S MY ONLY ABILITY DON'T LOOK) PNSK PNSK has noticed the forum has been redesigned. "Looks like somebody has been busy." He say to himself as he checks the forum for anything of interest. He spots the topic created by Squidward. 'The end has begun. Enjoy it!' PNSK ponders to himself as to what that might mean. He is then joined as who he think is one of his fellow members. But PNSK can't for the life of him understand why they are speaking German. "You okay there?" PNSK asks but gets no response. "It was a fanmade by me!" Was the only English the fellow would say. "What. are. you. talking about?" Our yellow hooded P.member asks. "You know what forget it. I'm off to see what else is new." PNSK decided to run off into a new section of the forum. "Project 20." PNSK thought to himself. "I wonder what this is all about?" He walks around the new place for a little bit not paying any attention to where he was walking. He managed to bump into a pole with signs on it. "Ouch, crap, sorry about that. I was just amazed by what has happened to SP now." PNSK says. "Aaaand, I'm talking to no one." What should happen next? For I don't rightly know. Why is someone speaking German? Why is there no conflict yet? WHAT FOR A TRUGH? Only you can decide here in the SECOND PARABLE! Category:Transcript Category:Parable II